


Bound

by For_That_Cotton_Candy



Series: Pinned [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_That_Cotton_Candy/pseuds/For_That_Cotton_Candy
Summary: “Dude.  Dude.   Dude, what the fuck is even happening right now? Have I sustained a traumatic brain injury or some shit? Am I dead?” He flailed for a moment, hands flapping. “Do you think Jack could be a vampire?” Justin snorted. “What? Holtzy, I think he’s way more interested in sucking your dick than sucking your blood.”





	

Adam stared at the Skype screen in front of him and wondered how the fuck this was his life now.

He was propped up against the headboard, laptop resting on his thighs and Justin tight against his side. On the screen were Jack and Bitty, cute and cuddly and all snuggled up in their bed in Providence. 

And here they all were, discussing the rules for the next round of his and Jack’s upcoming _High Quality Sexing Competition._

What even.

Seriously. How the hell did he get here?

_/\\_

In retrospect he supposed it probably shouldn’t have been such a complete and total blindside.

A couple of months prior, he and Justin had spent yet another evening with Jack and Bitty in Providence. It seemed like they were up there all the time lately. Adam was kind of amazed at how much fun it all had been. Because Jack Zimmermann was turning out to be a fun dude. Seriously, _who knew?_

“‘Cause he’s gettin’ all that D now, bro,” Justin had said when Adam mentioned it. He smirked. “Or giving it, or both. Whatever. He and Bitty both seem a lot more chill these days, now that you mention it. All in love and happy. It’s good for them - all those endorphins.”

Maybe, Adam thought. He would find himself watching Jack, bemused by this turn of events. 

Jack would catch him looking, sometimes, and smile back at him. But like, a weird smile. Almost fond, which was strange enough. But then it would morph slightly, sharpen at the edges. It was kind of. . .strangely intense? 

He would see Jack looking at Justin in the same way. 

It was weird. It was _nice._ But it was also weird, and it brought the hair up on the back of his neck. Adam would brush it off and tried not to think about how good it made him feel.

The night in question Jack was in particularly high spirits. It was the off-season and he was more relaxed than Adam could remember ever seeing him. As a result the chirping levels were fucking _insane._ Adam had spent the entire evening alternately being outraged and laughing his ass off. Sometimes both at the same time. Such was life with the new, fun but also _incredibly annoying_ Jack Zimmermann.

He just would not stop. He went after Adam’s hair, his musical taste ( _really?_ ), how much he could lift. One jab too many about Adam’s choice of footwear (this from the guy who wears yellow sneakers, _in public_ ) and Adam finally couldn’t take it anymore. He tackled Jack to the floor, where they cursed and wrestled and laughed until Jack managed to pin him flat on his back.

(Adam maintains he’d been weakened by the stellar beer selection and Bitty’s blackberry cobbler). 

And then Jack had _kissed him._ Right in front of Justin and Bitty, all hot wet tongue and no mercy.

“Whoa, whoa! Slow the fuck up, Jack! What in the _hell?_ ” Justin had demanded. But he hadn’t seemed particularly angry. Nope, Adam thought, he sounded a lot more like he was intrigued.

Jack still sat astride Adam’s hips and was nuzzling at his neck. Adam just lay there, stunned. He felt like he’d been hit repeatedly with a two by four.

“Oh, goodness! Jack! You guys, I’m so sorry!” Bitty blurted out. Adam turned his head to look at him, which apparently Jack took as an invitation to suck on his earlobe. His mouth was soft and wet and the touch of his tongue was like a electric shock to Adam’s system.

“I didn’t … I mean we were going to … but we weren’t just gonna _go for it;_ honestly, Jack. How rude! No, there was actually meant to be some discussion, beforehand? Ease into it, maybe. Talk about it. You know, like grown-ups do?” His tone hardened on those last words and the glare he leveled at Jack could have peeled paint.

But Jack didn’t seem to really care. He propped himself up on his hands and stared down at Adam, grinning. “Sorry.”

But he wasn’t, though. He obviously wasn’t sorry _at all._ Adam stared back at him helplessly, mesmerized, and somehow forgot how to breathe.

He looked to Justin for help, but he was watching Bitty closely. “What are you saying, Bits? You guys have actually _talked_ about this? About hooking up with us?”

Adam could hear it in his voice. He sounded surprised but also intrigued. Unless Adam didn’t know his boyfriend nearly as well as he thought he did, Justin Oluransi was already _1000 percent on board._ Adam felt his toes curl in his Sperry Top Siders, oh god oh god oh god. 

Bitty fidgeted, running his thumbnail along the seam of the couch cushion. His head was down but he looked up at Justin through his eyelashes. His eyes were so dark and deep.

“Well, yeah. Like a lot, maybe? We just, well, we both think you boys are so beautiful,” he said. Adam flushed, pleased and confused, and Jack’s gaze on him felt positively feral. “I can’t believe it’s that much of a surprise; subtlety is obviously not our strong suit.” 

Bitty rolled his eyes in Jack’s general direction. 

Adam turned back to Jack, wide-eyed. Jack leered at  
him. He smelled _so_ good. Adam struggled to breathe, unable to tear his eyes away. What the fuck, what the _fuck?_

“It’s too weird, right? Oh gosh, just forget that we said anything or that we … _did_ anything and we’ll just pretend it never happened - “ 

“NO!” Adam bellowed. _”No._ No, just … give us a minute to talk about it, all right?” 

He was still transfixed by the weird vampire-like thrall Jack was somehow casting over him with his dumb, droopy sex eyes and the stupid teasing brush of his ass against Adam’s cock. Maybe he _was_ a vampire. It would explain a lot, like the new fun personality and the _in-your-fucking-face_ sexiness. 

Jack stood, holding a hand out to pull Adam to his feet. He jerked just a little too hard so that Adam stumbled into his arms and they were pressed tight together, hip to shoulder. Jack smiled, eyes heavy-lidded and focused on Adam’s mouth and Adam didn’t know what the fuck to do with himself. He was relieved and absurdly grateful when Justin pulled him away.

“Smooth, Zimmermann. Your ass is lucky I’m not the jealous type given the way you’ve been manhandling my boyfriend,” Justin said as he tugged Adam in the direction of the bathroom. He sounded way more amused than angry. And then Jack grabbed Justin and kissed him, too. 

Jack pulled back slowly with a lingering tug on Justin’s lower lip with his teeth. Justin blinked rapidly, speechless. Then Jack winked at them both.

Bitty sighed and shook his head. He put his hand on Jack’s arm. “ _Jack._ Honey. Can you slow it down, sweetheart? Just a little?”

Jack’s answer to that was to scoop Bitty into his arms and stick his tongue down his throat.

Adam and Justin stumbled into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. Justin looked a lot like Adam imagined he himself had looked just a few seconds ago. They stared at each other for a long moment before Adam finally spoke. 

“Dude. _Dude._ Dude, what the fuck is even happening right now? Have I sustained a traumatic brain injury or some shit? Am I _dead?”_ He flailed for a moment, hands flapping. “Do you think Jack could be a _vampire?”_

Justin snorted. “What? Holtzy, I think he’s way more interested in sucking your dick than sucking your blood.”

Adam’s head swam. “Justin, seriously.”

Justin grinned at him, sliding his arms tight around his waist. “Well, then, let’s review. Seems like to me Jack and Bitty have been talking about us. Talking about our penises. It seems like to me Jack and Bitty want to touch our penises. And that they probably want us to touch their penises, too.”

Adam cringed. “God, bro, way to take all the hot out of it." He sighed heavily. “This is...interesting. It’s - I don’t know! I mean, I do know because you know I’ve low-key had the hots for Jack _years - ”_

“You lost your damn mind that one night he was hanging on the porch in just those old pajama pants. You told me you couldn’t handle his ass or his chest hair and that he made you horny and resentful.”

“He wasn’t even wearing any underwear! Who does that?” But then Adam grinned suddenly. “And then you jerked me off later while talking all dirty about him, because you’re the best boyfriend _ever.”_

“Shit yeah, bro. And now there’s Bitty, too.” Justin’s eyes glazed over slightly as he pondered the possibilities.

Adam felt even more light-headed. Jack and Bitty both. _Pretty little lean golden-haired brown-eyed Bitty._ He took a deep breath and looked at Justin closely. 

“What do you think, really?” he asked. He was pretty sure he knew, but he needed to hear Justin say it.

Justin shrugged. “We’ve talked about Jack before. That’s nothing new. And you know how pretty I think Bitty is.”

Oh, Adam knew, all right.

“And seeing Jack put his mouth all over you? The hottest fucking thing I have ever _seen,_ bro, hands down. I wonder what else he wants to do to you.” Justin smiled, that familiar dark smile that was all smoke and mirrors and sex. His hands were wandering all over Adam in a restless way that let him know he was _way_ into this.

Adam was, too, he realized. Wow. He was _so_ into this. He relaxed suddenly, his shoulders releasing tension he didn’t even know he was holding.

“Okay,” he said, nodding. He brought both hands up to cradle Justin’s face and kissed him lightly. “Okay. If you’re alright with it, and I’m alright with it, and they obviously are alright with it...then I guess we’re all gonna touch some penises.” He took another deep breath. “Let’s do this, dude! Penis touching time!”

They executed a perfect penis-touching celebratory high five.

When they got back out to the living room Jack was already halfway naked because of course he was. This new weird fun sexy annoying vampire version of Jack had zero inhibitions. 

He was draped elegantly across Bitty’s lap. Bitty’s eyes were bright and expectant, and Adam could feel his gaze like a touch. He watched as Bitty’s hand trailed languidly along Jack’s bare back and over the curve of his hip, like Jack was some kind of pet. 

It was hot as _fuck._ Obviously a vampire side effect. 

Adam and Justin were doomed.

_/\\_

With everyone’s crazy schedules, they’d only had the chance to get together on a handful of occasions since that stellar first time. Each night had been pretty fucking special. But the last time had been mind-blowing, if Adam did say so himself.

In this, as in most things, he and Jack found themselves competing. And last time Adam had _won,_ not to put too fine a point on it. It had been the first time he’d actually fucked Jack, with both Bitty and Justin’s loud and enthusiastic consent. It had felt pretty momentous. He’d taken Jack apart with a very special no-holds-barred, take-no-prisoners, Holster-dick-as-a-sex-weapon approach. Perhaps not an elegant or refined technique, but super effective. It was a wonder Jack could remember his own name, he thought smugly.

But now there’s all this talk about a round two, and that’s why they’re all on Skype. They’re discussing what’s okay and what’s not for next time, when Jack gets the chance to “properly demonstrate his technique as it pertains to sexual intercourse.” 

Thus far everything’s pretty straightforward. They've agreed on no hitting of any sort (“Maybe next time?” Bitty had suggested hopefully and Justin had to call a timeout to take a deep breath and get a drink of water); pet names are okay but nothing mean or degrading. Jack asks to be able to direct Justin’s and Bitty’s participation, too. Adam raises his eyebrows at that but says nothing. He wants to see where he goes with it and they all agree easily.

“What about restraints?” Jack asks. Bitty makes a soft sound and presses his face against Jack’s shoulder. Beside him Adam hears Justin hum appreciatively. Adam’s mind goes blank for a second before he feels a hot flush creep across his chest and up his neck. The tips of his ears are _burning._ He hopes Jack can’t see it. “Um. Okay?”

“Not anything too intense, Birkholtz. I just don’t want your hands free in case you’re tempted to interfere with my game plan.”

“He has a literal game plan, Adam.” Bitty’s voice is muffled against Jack’s shoulder. “ _Written down._ He drew up actual _plays.”_

Oh, _God._

Jack smirks, eyes dark and sly, and Adam suddenly remembers his sexing reputation is at stake here. “I mean, yeah, restraints are fine. You know, if that’s what it takes, bruh,” he blusters, knowing he’s fooling absolutely no one. “All this is okay with me. If you need the handicap.”

Bitty is still hiding his face in Jack’s shoulder but he huffs softly and it resonates in Adam’s chest. Bitty is _so_ into this, and Adam loves everything about that. He loves knowing Bitty is enjoying all of this.

On the screen, Bitty has suddenly turned to look at them. Actually, it feels like Bitty is looking directly at Adam, like he’d read Adam’s thoughts. Adam scoffs at himself.

Bitty’s eyes are piercing in the weird light of the computer screen and he smiles at them. The screen flickers for a moment, freezes. Jack and Bitty look weird and distorted, Bitty’s smile stretched strangely for a second before the connection clears.

Weird.

“So have we agreed on the terms of our next physical interaction?” Jack asks. Justin snorts and Adam sighs and tries not to roll his eyes. He knows Jack is talking like a tool deliberately because he thinks the dumbest things are funny.

“We are agreed,” Adam says formally.

“Good.” Jack stands and smiles down at Bitty, who looks back at him like he hung the fucking moon. They’re so gross and cute, Adam thinks. He knows he and Justin can’t possibly be that gross. But they are 100% that cute, he’s pretty sure. 

Jack trails a hand across Bitty’s cheek before suddenly yanking his shirt over his head. “How about a preview?”

“Jack! Oh my _Lord,”_ Bitty gasps out as Jack shoves him flat on his back.

And that’s how Adam and Justin end up with their hands down each other’s pants, watching over Skype as Jack fucks Bitty into the mattress.

(That Bitty is something fucking _special._ Adam’s got plans for him, later on.)

When they finally hang up, panting and sated, Justin presses his face against his neck. Adam feels his smile on his skin. “Dude,” he whispers. “This is gonna be _so fucking hot.”_

Adam does not disagree.

_/\\_

So, a month later, here he is, naked in Jack and Bitty’s huge bed. His hands are bound to the headboard with short restraints that keep his wrists near his ears, but his feet are free. 

He’s aching and restless; he cannot stop moving, hips hitching and heels digging into the mattress. This feels like it’s been going on forever and he’s so hard. He _wants,_ God he wants.

Apparently when Jack said this would be a demonstration of his skills he had meant it quite literally.

Bitty is splayed across the bed next to him, the back of his head resting on Adam’s chest. Jack is between his thighs, flat on his stomach, Bitty’s cock in his mouth. Bitty has one hand tight in Jack’s hair and the other brushing Jack’s face, fingertips tracing the swell of his own cock against the inside of Jack’s cheek. He whimpers as he fucks up into Jack’s mouth.

All Adam can do is watch.

He can’t take his eyes from the slow slide of Bitty’s cock into Jack’s mouth. It’s filthy, Jack’s lips red and swollen and wet, stretched around the head of Bitty’s cock. His eyes are dark and his gaze shifts languidly between Adan and Bitty, watching. He’s in no hurry. He swallows around Bitty’s hard length and Bitty shudders in response. It vibrates hot into Adam’s skin.

“Bitty,” Adam says, voice hoarse. “Tell me.”

“Fuck, Adam, he’s so good. He loves this, don’t you, Jack, baby? Love it when I fuck your mouth, always so sweet wrapped around my cock.”

The words sear hotly down Adam’s spine and he moans. He yanks at his restraints, helpless. He has minimal movement. The zillion thread count sheets are soft beneath him but there’s a tightness in his chest that’s almost claustrophobic. He feels helpless and exposed. He fidgets, antsy with want.

Justin is on the periphery for now, perched at the edge of the bed. He’s naked and gloriously hard. He makes low sounds of appreciation as he watches. He reaches out to run a hand over Jack’s shoulders and back, his touch soft and encouraging. Jack hums in appreciation as Justin’s hand strokes firmly over the rise of his ass. Justin’s hand cups and then grabs tight, fingertips digging into the meat of Jack’s ass. Jack groans and squirms, rutting into the mattress, and Adam wants to _die._

Jack had given Justin permission to touch during this part, but only Jack or Bitty. Touching Adam was expressly forbidden and it’s making Adam fucking _crazy._ Which was the entire point, he assumes. He huffs loudly and squirms.

Jack’s head still bobs up and down, meeting each thrust of Bitty’s hips. Bitty groans louder, breathless and flushed, suddenly urgent. “I’m so close, Jack, please.”

Jack reaches blindly for Justin’s hand and presses it firmly to back of Jack’s head. “Oh, God. Yeah. Justin, hold him there,” Bitty whispers and Justin mutters a curse as he tightens his fingers in Jack’s hair. 

“Fuck, _fuck,”_ Adam bites out. Jack’s eyes lock with his, sly, and then he relaxes his jaw and lets Bitty just fucking _use_ him. 

Adam can only watch. He can’t look away from the jerk of Bitty’s hips; from Justin’s huge hand cradling Jack’s skull, holding him firmly in place. Jack’s eyes water, tears streaming as he gleefully takes all Bitty can give him. Bitty keens and Adam can feel how close he is, his own hips shifting in sympathetic, aborted thrusts. 

Justin murmurs encouragement. “That’s right, Bits, come on,” he says and finally Bitty does. He presses deep and spills into Jack’s throat, crying out loudly. It seems like Adam feels it in his bones.

Jack eases off slowly. He holds Bitty softly in his mouth until Bitty gently pushes him away, breathing hard. Justin’ grip in Jack’s hair gentles, fingers grazing his scalp lightly. Jack’s face is red but he looks smug as he pushes himself up to kiss Bitty. 

“Good?” he whispers against Bitty’s mouth. 

Bitty sighs deep. He shifts, moves away from Adam to fall back on the mattress at his side, breathless. He smiles at Jack, all sloe-eyed and sweet. “Always, honey. You know that.”

Jack smirks then rises up on his knees. He grabs his water bottle from the nightstand and drinks deeply. Then he looks at Justin, who quirks an expectant eyebrow back at him. Jack slides a hands around the back of his neck. They smile at each other and then Jack pulls him close and kisses him, deep and wet and filthy. Adam reels at the sight of Justin chasing the taste of Bitty in Jack’s mouth.

“Come _on,_ you guys, the fuck.” 

Jack looks down at him as he pulls Justin closer. Justin goes willingly and shivers as Jack runs his hands over his chest. His hands slide down Justin’s stomach, down and back up his thighs before finally ghosting lightly over his cock. Justin moans, eyes closing and hips hitching into Jack’s touch. Adam can see him shiver when Jack grips him tighter, thumb smearing through pre-come. Jack brings his own thumb to his lips, his tongue darting out to taste.

Adam is literally going to die.

Jack moves back, maneuvers Justin until he’s perpendicular to Adam. He puts a hand in between Justin’ shoulders and pushes until he bends, propping himself on hands and knees over Adam’s mid-section.

He is, Adam realizes immediately, on display. Adam can feel the heat of him, feels incidental brushes of Justin’ skin against his own but nothing significant. But he can see everything.

“Just what have you got in store for me here, Zimmermann?” Justin asks, looking back over his shoulder. His back bows and he rocks back and forth slightly, restless.

Jack just smiles at him, then leans forward to lick a long stripe up the crease if his ass.

“Fuck _yes,_ ,” Justin bites out and Adam knows he’s already losing his mind. Being rimmed is his favorite thing, and now Jack plans to give Adam a front row seat as he eats Justin out. Right on top of him. Adam slams his head back into the pillow in frustration.

Jack looks at him, eyebrows raised, then presses his face between the cheeks of Justin’s ass with a low moan of satisfaction. Justin howls and bucks, pushes forward on his forearms; Adam knows he’s always so sensitive to that first wet, soft touch of tongue against his hole. Adam squirms in sympathy and need.

Justin presses his face against his forearm and reaches back with the other hand to grip tightly in Jack’s hair. “Goddamn, Jack, don’t stop.” His voice is wrecked already, broken and breathless and Adam’s toes curl.

Jack hums in acknowledgment, eyes sliding shut as he presses in with his tongue. Justin curses. He’s so hard, cock dripping pre-come onto Adam’s stomach as he squirms back against Jack’s face. Adam groans at the wet, sloppy noises Jack makes. Justin moans loudly, out of his mind and Adam aches to touch.

Soft, almost hurt-sounding exhalations spill from Justin’s mouth. Jack pulls away and Justin whines at the loss. Jack just hauls him upright and repositions him. He puts him astride Adam on all fours and presses him back down so that his upper body is resting over Adam’s chest. Adam loses his breath at being allowed this much contact.

“But keep your hips up. No rubbing off, he can’t come yet.” 

_Fuck._

Justin nuzzles at Adam’s jawline, presses his mouth to his pulse point. He whines softly, and now over his shoulder Adam can watch as Jack slides his hands over Justin’s ass. His fingers dig in as he spreads his cheeks apart. He presses in again and Justin keens.

Jack meet Adam’s eyes as he fucks Justin with tongue and fingers. Shudders wrack Justin’s body and Adam can feel them reverberate into his own skin. Justin reaches back to touch himself, desperate to come. Jack bats his hand away and takes over, jerking Justin with strong, sure strokes as he keeps fucking his hole with his tongue.

Justin throws his head back, pushes into Jack’s grip and utters a litany of curses and guttural groans. Adam watches helplessly, knowing that Justin is so close.

“Fuck, Jack, don’t stop, don’t stop,” Justin gasps out and it seems to go on and on as he fucks back onto Jack’s tongue and forward into the slick grip of his hand.

“Please,” Adam whispers. “Make him come, Jack, I wanna see you make him come.”

Jack groans and doubles his efforts and Adam can’t breathe, it’s so hot. Justin’s entire body jerks, a quick, hard spasm. Then his back bows and the rhythm of his hips stutters. He comes over Jack’s hand in wet, hot pulses. It drips onto Adam’s stomach and Justin is so beautiful like this Adam wants to cry.

His body is still rocking, moving through the aftershocks. He shudders as he comes down, breathes out, a long slow exhalation. Jack’s hand rubs soothing circles on Justin’ hip. 

“Justin, please,” Adam whispers. He’s not sure what he’s asking for but Justin seems to, like always. Justin looks up at him, eyes soft. He smiles, leans up and kisses him. Adam slides his tongue in, urgent, drinks deep of the taste of him. He sighs mournfully when Jack pulls him away.

“That’s enough.” He tugs Justin upright and kisses him once, hard, before nudging him in Bitty’s direction. Justin collapses into him, boneless. Adam hears Bitty yelp at the weight of him. They wrap around one another and then pull back just a little, and turn all their attention to him and Jack. Bitty’s eyes are sharp and his gaze prickles Adam’s skin.

Adam can’t take it anymore. He feels like he can’t fucking _think._ He feels wild with the need to come, crazy for it. He looks up at Jack, who slides astride his hips. The swell of his ass rubs against Adam’s cock. Adam hisses at the contact, jerks up against him. He ruts up against him, helpless. 

Adam feels dizzy at the echoing wildness in Jack’s eyes. He watches Jack slides a finger through Justin’s come on Adam’s stomach. He eases it into Adam’s mouth. Adam moans, licks and sucks and Jack’s eyes never leave his, dark and intense.

“Please,” Adam begs. “I can’t - you’ve gotta let me come, please, it’s too much.”

Jack runs a hand down his thigh, soothes and hushes him. His color is high, the skin stretched taut over the sharp cut of his cheekbones stained red. His hair falls forward into his face. His eyes are even more heavy lidded than usual and any hint of teasing is now gone. “I know; it’s all right. I’ll take care of you. What do you want?”

Jack looks almost as wrecked as Adam feels. Adam closes his eyes and shakes his head. “I don’t know, everything, I want everything…”

Jack’s big hands, warm and rough, run over his chest and abs. “Let me fuck you, Adam. Can I fuck you?”

His eyes rake over Adam’s body and Adam is dizzy with the want he sees there. _”Yes,_ please, come on, come on…”

Jack had placed lube and a condom within easy reach earlier and he grabs both now. Adam cries out at the first intrusion of Jack’s thick, lube-slick fingers. It’s so good but not nearly enough, he needs _more_. He curses, bucks hard and bears down. He begs for more and Jack gives it to him, wastes no time opening him up. Adam relishes the burn and stretch, fucks himself hard on Jack’s fingers. He is on fire. 

Jack sucks a mark on the inside of his thigh. His breath is hot and quick against the skin of Adam’s leg. Through the haze of want Adam sees how he fucks against the mattress. He’s as eager for it as Adam, now. “Adam, tell me you’re ready,” he whispers. “I’ve got to be inside you now.”

“Yes, fuck, _yes,_.” Adam grits out between clenched teeth. Jack pushes up onto his knees and eases between Adam’s thighs. Adam lifts his knees high, holds tight. Jack slips on the condom then grabs his cock and rubs the head of it against Adam’s hole. Adam wails and begs and finally Jack gives him what he needs. 

Jack pushes in. He groans deep as he slides in so slow and easy, and the air rushes out of Adam’s lungs. It feels _so good,_ bright and sharp, almost too much.

“Fuck, Adam,” Jack breathes out. Jack eases himself down, rests heavy and warm on Adam’s chest. He presses his forearms to the mattress and slides his hands under Adam’s shoulders. He’s so close, mouth brushing over Adam’s. It’s almost unbearably intimate.

Adam brings his knees as high as he can and grips Jack tight with the strength of his thighs. He pulls him in and forward. Jack smells so good, is so hot and heavy on top  
of him. “Come on, come on _come on.”_

Jack finally starts to move with slow, deep thrusts of his hips. It’s such a sweet deliberate drag in and out as he fucks Adam slowly, carefully. Adam feels him shake with the strain of holding back. 

“No, Jack, please. Please, I need _more_ \- “ He squeezes tight with thighs, constricts his muscles deep inside, tightens around Jack’s cock. Jack groans, thrusts harder in response. Pleasure, hot and sweet, flares from deep in Adam’s groin and sparks bright up his spine.

“Yes,” he gasps out. “That’s it, right there. Jack, come on.” 

He feels it as Jack surrenders to it. He gives in, fucks Adam with powerful, deliberate rolls of his hips and it’s _perfect_. Adam can’t think, can’t breathe. He just takes it and takes it as Jack fucks him _hard,_ with forceful thrusts, his cock dragging just right against Adam’s prostate. It’s perfect, so good.

“Jack, oh _fuck,_ I can come just like this, please don’t stop,” he moans. Jack grits out a curse, bites down on Adam’s shoulder and goes hard. The sounds of it fill the room, the slap of skin against skin; their breathing heavy and eager. 

“Oh, Adam,” he hears Bitty say. His tone is dark and pleased, and Adam groans. “You’re taking Jack so well, he loves fucking you so much. You’re both so beautiful.”

Jack moans into the skin of Adam’s shoulder and he feels lost to it, wild. It’s already building as Jack plows into him. His orgasm starts to rise, sweet and hot. The sensation rolls hard over his entire body. It’s a spasm that starts low inside him and spreads out. He feels pulled tight, muscles clenching, sensation narrowing down to a single bright point as he starts to come. 

It’s pushed from deep within him and it’s too much, too good, and he’s gone. He comes hard, whiting out, cock untouched. He faintly hears Jack curse at the clench of Adam’s body around him, feels his rhythm falter. And then cries out as he follows Adam over the edge, shoving his cock deep into Adam as he comes.

Adam drifts for a long moment, riding the aftershocks, in a blissed out haze. Jack collapses on top of him, panting. They’re a tangle of limbs, boneless and sated. Jack reaches up, threads his fingers into Adam’s hair, urges him to meet his eyes. He looks like Adam feels, a little stunned. He’s red-faced and sweating, absolutely beautiful.

 _”Boys,”_ Bitty whispers. “That was lovely.”

He sounds so proud. Adam rolls his head lazily to look at him and Justin. Justin is spooned up against Bitty’s back, looking at him over Bitty’s shoulder. Their eyes are soft and pleased. Justin reaches out to touch his face and a heavy, overwhelming warmth rises in Adam’s chest.

He looks back at Jack, who is still wrapped tightly around him. Jack smiles at him, sweet and bright, and Adam can’t help but smile back.

_/\\_

Adam falls into a comfortable, mindless daze and lets everyone else take over. Justin hauls him up out of the bed and into the bathroom. Jack draws him a bath and helps him ease into it. He hisses at the heat of it and sinks down until the water covers his chest.

Justin kneels down and wraps an arm tight around his shoulder. 

“You good, babe?” he whispers. Adam smiles faintly and nods. Words are hard to find, for now. Justin searches his eyes and then, satisfied with what he sees there, Justin smiles. He kisses Adam again and then stands before abruptly hustling across the room, trying to beat Jack into the shower. Adam’s not so far gone that he can’t appreciate the brief, naked tussle which ensues before they agree to share. 

He zones out for a while, lets the sounds of their conversation wash over him, vaguely aware of Bitty bustling around changing sheets and tidying up in the other room.

Eventually, Jack drags him bitching and moaning from the bath. He helps him dry off and finds his boxers, and then deposits him none too gently back onto the bed. Adam hears Bitty and Justin banging around in the kitchen, Selena Gomez loud on the sound system. He hopes they’re getting food - he feels ravenous suddenly.

Jack flops down next to him. He rolls onto his side facing Adam and eyes him earnestly. “Too much?” Jack asks. He’s serious, Adam sees. His eyes are dark and concerned with no hint of teasing. He rests the palm of his hand flat on Adam’s chest, warm over his heart. Adam feels steady, grounded.

Adam sighs deep and closes his eyes. He takes a brief inventory. He’s quiet for a moment, considering. His body feels used and sore in a way that he loves. His heart feels strangely loose, like it’s rattling around in his chest, but that seems like good thing.

He opens his eyes and meets Jack’s gaze.

“No. Not too much.” He puts his hand over Jack’s, grips tight. Jack raises his eyebrows, still questioning. 

“Almost,” Adam concedes. “But no. I’m good.”

Jack watches him closely for a moment, evaluating, before he nods. “Okay. Good.” He leans heavily into Adam’s side and closes his eyes. 

It’s nice.

Justin runs into the room and launches himself onto the bed, landing hard at Adam’s side, bouncing Adam and Jack closer together. The three of them cuddle up like they've been doing it forever and watch as Bitty follows at a more sedate pace. He has on shorts but no shirt. He’s bearing a giant bowl of reheated pasta left over from earlier and he smirks when he hears Adam’s stomach growl.

“I thought you said no eating in the bedroom,” Jack said.

“This is a special occasion,” Bitty says primly. He hands the bowl to Justin as he settles himself on Adam’s lap, then accepts it back. “I’ve got to take care of all my boys.” 

He grabs the fork and begins feeding each of them in turn. It’s so sweet and ridiculous Adam almost  
can’t stand it.

Luckily, Adam had already commandeered their remote and turns to television to distract himself. He has Netflix on the television in five seconds flat. “How about _Psych?_ Perfect post-sexing competition recovery television.”

“You know that’s right,” Justin said and reaches out to bump his fist, because Justin is the best friend ever.

“Is that some kind of documentary?”

"Jack, don't be exactly half of an eleven-pound Black Forest ham.”

“What?”

“You know, I was starting to think you were a vampire.”

Jack suddenly looks profoundly confused in that endearing awkward way he used to be so often. 

“What? _Why?_ ”

“I know it sounds dumb now but you just seemed so different! Like, all crazy sexy and shit. It was kind of scary.”

Jack looks to Bitty for help, perplexed.

“Jack’s not a vampire, Adam, don’t be ridiculous.” He sets the fork in the bowl and reaches a hand out to brush Jack’s hair out of his eyes. Bitty smiles. “He is different, though. I think it’s just that since he graduated he’s decided that if he sees something he wants, he’s gonna go after it.”

Jack looks relieved and Adam can tell he’s glad Bitty’s there to translate. Bitty gets him in a way no one else ever has, Adam thinks, it’s one of the many reason they’re so good together. 

It’s like they’ve known each other forever.

“And we’re the ones you wanted, huh? I don’t know I’ve ever had anyone come at me quite _that_ hard,” Justin says, looking sideways at Jack and smirking.

Jack leers at both of them but says nothing since Bitty had just shoved a forkful of pasta in his mouth.

“Now, you know this certainly wasn’t all Jack’s idea and don’t you boys forget it,” Bitty huffs.

“Never, Bits,” Justin says.

“Besides, if anyone around here is a vampire you know it’s gotta be me. A tortured immortal soul from the deep Georgia backwoods. Centuries spent pining in death for his doomed love that was denied him so cruelly in life.” His eyes are _so_ dark, and they rest adoringly on Jack’s face 

Adam feels cold suddenly.

“Waiting and waiting, never to feel the warmth of the sun, cursed only to walk by the cold light of the moon. Until finally, his true love returns in the form of a beautiful, blue-eyed Canadian hockey player and they find their way back to each other. It’s all so _perfectly_ Southern Gothic, don’t you think?”

Jack watches him, unblinking. Bitty’s eyes are dark and large and slide slowly over each of them in turn. Adam is sure he has to be imagining the chill that runs down his arms and the prickle on the back of his neck. He and Justin look each other, suddenly uneasy.

Bitty blinks slowly. Then he grins brightly. “Come on, guys. I’m kidding.”

Right, of course he is. Haha. 

Adam relaxes heavily back into the mattress, hands resting lightly on Bitty’s knees. “So who won?” he asks of all of them, although at this point he’s finding it hard to really care.

“Dude,” Justin says, “I think we can safely say we’re all winners here.”

They all murmur their agreement. 

“And what about a round three?” Bitty asks, smiling coyly at Adam.

Adam slides a hand up Bitty’s leg and lets his fingers ghost over the crease of his thigh. “I’ve got some ideas,” he says.

Bitty squirms prettily on his lap. His eyes glitter darkly. “You boys are all so, so good to me,” he murmurs and something about that curls hot and deep in Adam’s groin. Justin and Jack press in close suddenly on either side of him. They all watch Bitty and he watches them back. It feels like the room sways a little.

Bitty smiles at them all, and his teeth seem sharp.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this much porn in my _life._ Some Halloween spirit snuck in there, too. I just went with it.
> 
> I'm [here on Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/for-that-cotton-candy)
> 
>  
> 
> [Join the Check, Please! Community on Imzy!](https://www.imzy.com/omgcheckplease)


End file.
